


We’re gonna be okay.

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fp Loves His son But sucks at showing it, Fp is bad at words, Fp needs a hug, Fp uses his words, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead needs a hug, and feelings, but my next one will be tho, howdy guys I’m back and doing a none fem!jug story, they need to hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “I’ve never been a good father Jug”. Fp says voice full of regret, Pain clear on his face. “But you are the best son I could have asked for; I don’t deserve you. Or your forgiveness. And I’m selfish to be glad to have it.” Fp added on voice raw with unshed tears.





	We’re gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow a story from me that’s not genderbend

“I’ve never been a good father Jug.” Fp says voice full of regret, Pain clear on his face. “But you are the best son I could have asked for; I don’t deserve you. Or your forgiveness and I’m selfish to be glad to have it”. Fp added on voice raw with unshed tears. And Years of Regret, Pain on his face.

You could see how much he regrets his actions; Trembling hands, Tears in his eyes, And shaky breaths. But he kept going on because he needed His boy to hear this. 

“I’m sorry I’ve never there when you’ve needed me to be” The Serpent said voice starting to hitch. “I’m sorry how I’ve broke so many promises and said I’d get better that we’d get better, Only for me to turn around and mess up again” Fp spat out with Disgust of himself thinking about all the promises he’s broke. 

“But... But each time you’d turn around and say how it’s okay that we’re gonna be okay” the serpent king said voice sad and small, “ I wish I could fix things I really do but there’s nothing I can do” Fp continued on. “I may be still horrible father and I’m really trying this time but I want you to know that I love you and I’m so so proud of you.” Fp said voice with love and pride in it a smile on his face as he pulls Jughead toward him.

”I love you son I always have and always will” he said one last time. “Dad” Jughead began to speak, Fp Turing around to look at him. “Our life was never perfect it’s still not especially now” Jughead continued on; “we’ve had our bumps some pretty big ones but I’ve never stopped loving you and I don’t think I will you’re always gonna be my dad no matter what” Jughead said looking into his fathers eyes. A smile on his lips.

”We’re gonna be okay” Jughead said.

“Yeah we’re gonna be okay.” Fp agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
